


Il Mio Salvatore

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cussing, F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Single Mother Reader, Violence, more characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where survival is measured in the amount of blood you have spilled, there is no innocence, no purity that can survive this chaos. To cling to life is to cloak yourself in darkness. Most fall prey to the taint, allowing it to creep inside of their soul and twist them, while the remainder find themselves devoured whole by those stronger than them. But very rarely, one with a spark still left in their eyes survives the corruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Mio Salvatore

_‘Did you stray from the path my friend, did you follow the road?_

_The road to ruin again, has fate forebode’_

****  
  
  


The dank scent of cigarettes and sweat laced with cheap perfume filled the room, suffocating the occupants, not that they minded. The cloying stench was far from their main concern as they were intoxicated by the mostly-bare women swaying on the stage. What little material that covered their lithe bodies was tight and revealed more than it hid. Glitter added to their appeal, making these intoxicating creatures that much more ethereal as they contorted and twirled.

This was all observed by a man sitting near the back of the crowd. His firey magenta eyes flickered around the room as he twirled a glass of red wine in his right hand. Standing behind him and off to his left a bit was another man who could be his identical twin, save for the platinum blonde hair which contrasted sharply with the former's dark auburn.

“Fratello I don’t understand why you come to… filthy establishments such as these.” The blonde one critiqued, a small frown tugging at the corners of his lips as he surveyed the room.

“If you don’t like it, leave, the door’s right there. Wouldn’t want to get your white suit dirty,” the thick Italian accent sneered as he jerked his head in the general direction of the exit.

“But what kind of a big brother leaves his little bambino in a scary place like thi-”

“Shut the fuck up and go already. You are killing my mood.” With this sentence the younger brother turned a murderous glare on his elder and made as if to reach up his right sleeve.

“Fine! Fine! I’m leaving! No need to do anything that would ruin my outfit. I’ll go over to Santiago's instead.” Saying this he turned on his heel and somewhat ran to the exit, calling out one last goodbye before shutting the door behind him.

Luciano Vargas, as this was his name, turned his attention back to the stage, rolling his eyes at his brothers diva antics. He took another large gulp of the wine, wincing at the bitter taste. No dancers of particular interest caught his eye.

One blonde in a cheerleading outfit without panties on underneath was giving the table over a personal table dance while a couple other women dressed as a “policewoman” and as a “nurse” swung around on poles on the main stage.

‘Come noioso e scialbo’ 1

Then his eyes landed on a beauty dancing two tables away, giving a private lap dance for one of her patrons. There was nothing he could pinpoint that was so unique about her, but his eyes were fixated on her rolling hips as she lowered her body into the man's lap. Unlike the other women who were dancing in glorified lingerie, she had on what could be considered conservative, especially with her profession.  

The dark eyes followed the womans every movement as she seduced the men with her movements, trailing her fingers up and down her gorgeous figure. Mesmerised, Luciano found himself captivated and lost in her dancing. What could have been an eternity passed as he drank it in. Suddenly, much too soon, she stopped and leaned in to whisper something in her patron’s ear as she abruptly got off her customers lap. The dark man reached a hand out and grabbed her waist and went to pull this beauty back onto his lap, only to have her grab the offending hand and in a sudden blur of movement, twist his arm behind his back. The man cried out at the sharp pain piercing his arm, not undeservedly. Even more intrigued, the Italian, watching this from his seat, was caught line, hook, and sinker by this temptress.

* * *

Burak, a dirty, lowly man was possibly her least favorite customer. The Turkish man was crude, and didn’t tip well. Unfortunately for him, and his wandering hands, she was trained in basic self-defense. While there was security to make sure none of the customers got too touchy, there was always men like him who would grab what they could before being “asked” to leave, normally with a sharp shove out the door.

Her eyes held a cold look of disdain as she twisted his arm a bit further, adding some more pressure. The Turk swore as he tried to twist his torso along with his arm to diminish the strain on the limb. Finally, after holding him in the uncomfortable position for a solid minute, enough to watch cold sweat bead on his brow and droplets drip down his forehead as his yellowed teeth dug into his lower lip, she dropped his arm. She turned sharply and strode away from Burak, leaving him to nurse to his arm, giving Viktor a nod to signal she was done.

Viktor was by far her favorite bouncer. He wasn't big on conversation, and he could drink her under the table any day of the week, but the intimidating Russian man did his job well, and that's what truly counted. There had been countless times when his intimidating  aura and brute strength had frankly saved her life. After Spiros, a Greek customer, had tried to rape her in the back alley, he'd sent (y/n) to a man named Xiao, an erratic Asian man, who taught her how to defend herself. She was slightly concerned about Xiao's paranoiac tendencies, but he had turned out to be a very talented mentor.

She perched herself on her favorite stool in a dark corner of the bar. A loud yelp sounded from the entry as Viktor threw Burak out into the street. Several moments of silence went by but this quickly passed giving away to the usual din of swearing, moans, and soft jazz in the background. The young woman waved at the bartender; Alistair nodded and went straight to mixing her Mind Eraser2 that he jokingly called her "Daily Medicine".

When she first began working here about three years ago, a nervous little thing with shaking hands and a trembling voice, the Scottish man had poured her a glass to get her ready for her first solo performance, and another as celebration once her shift was over. Workers were only allowed one drink pre-performance and one drink post-performance. After Lola spewed all over a customer, the boss had set some rules concerning alcohol to avoid another catastrophe like that one.

Afterhours, the redhead had served her round after round of Incredible Hulks3, until she was a sobbing mess. When he’d tried to take her back to her house, she had punched him, giving him a solid black eye. After restraining her against a table, with her still trying to kick his shins, he forced her to tell him about her daughter, who was the reason she didn’t want to go home. He’d let her stay the night at his house, sleeping in his little brother's’ old room, helping her with her hangover in the morning. Since that incident, they had become like brother and sister, trading banter and snide remarks throughout the evenings. Then (y/n) would return home to catch a few hours of sleep before getting Ella up and ready for school. A nice normal routine.

“Ciao, bella.”

**  
And with those words, their lives had changed forever.**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. How boring and dull  
> 2\. [Mind Eraser](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodcocktails.com%2Frecipes%2Fmixed_drink.php%3FdrinkID%3D58&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNH6LNk-K-MHgbsi-UOC0O_TVZjNTw)  
> 3\. [Incredible Hulk](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodcocktails.com%2Frecipes%2Fmixed_drink.php%3FdrinkID%3D159&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNGPY5IsHvE85x4gWy6aQ08vaTD8tQ)


End file.
